


MHA Fanfiction Ideas I Will Probably Never Get Around To Using

by AuroraBorealisOverIce



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Actor Midoriya Izuku, Demon Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Magical Boys, Party Games, Plastic Man Au, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Vengeful Midoriya Izuku, Villain Todoroki Rei, slumber party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBorealisOverIce/pseuds/AuroraBorealisOverIce
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. These ideas may be used by anyone who wants, but I would appreciate being notified, if only to read the stories myself.
Comments: 42
Kudos: 100





	1. Gen Z All For One

AFO was probably born after 2020, but we don't really know that, so this could still be true.

\- AFO's driving a young Shigaraki somewhere and seeing a "road work ahead" sign, says, "Well I sure hope it does!" Shigaraki takes it literally and for the next five years believes that the "road work ahead" signs refer to the overall quality of the road.

\- Some of AFO's henchmen play music on a speaker while they work on some research. AFO comes in to check in on their findings, and at some point a henchman asks if he likes the music. AFO replies, "It slaps!" and everyone thinks "Oh crap, he hates it."

\- AFO yells "Begone, THOT" while yeeting Midnight across a field.

\- AFO dabs after offing a One For All holder

-For those who like Dad For One-

\- Izuku gets his first pair of red sneakers, and AFO dramatically screams "WHAT ARE THOSE?" and Izuku laughs.

\- AFO reads Izuku the "Today Is Spaceship Day" picture book as a bedtime story.

\- Inko asks him if her eyebrows look good and he responds that they're on fleek.  
Inko: ???

\- AFO: Izuku, the convertible's eating you!  
Izuku: *Screaming Izuku noises*

\- Holding a sleepy toddler Izuku on his lap, AFO gently sings a song that he means every word of.  
"Never gonna give you up... Never gonna let you down...


	2. Deku vs Orudera Middle School

Shortly after Izuku becomes Japan's number one hero at 25, he gets an email from his middle school asking him to come and give a speech to the student body and staff.

\- He knows the school just wants the publicity that comes with being the middle school of the current number one hero.

\- He's conflicted for a while, not really wanting to do anything nice for the school that let him get bullied.

\- He ultimately decides to get some revenge.

\- Izuku goes searching through the school website, finding out which teachers still work at the school, which turns out to include most if not all of his worst ones.

\- When giving the speech, he starts out with the normal inspiring stuff for the students, then near the end, says that he has some words for each of his favorite teachers.

\- He thanks each and every one of his teachers for every crappy thing they did to him, or let happen. 

\- Ex: "Sakura-Sensei, thank you for threatening to burn my essay when I reported spider lillies being placed on my desk. Hikaru-Sensei, thank you for reminding me that I'd never amount to anything whenever I got a test score over ninety."

\- He finishes off by revealing that his quirk came in extremely late, and tells the student body to be careful who they mess with, no matter how insignificant they may seem.

\- The video of the speech goes viral, and the school is inspected and found guilty of letting their teachers sell higher grades.

\- Orudera gets closed down within a year.


	3. Villain Todoroki Rei

Stopping herself right before she almost pours water on her son's face, Todoroki Rei realizes that staying in Endeavor's household will only result in her hurting her children, unintentionally or not.

\- She manages to pull a few strings and gathers enough money and resources to run away from home.

\- As a disguise, she cuts her hair to the middle of her neck and dyes it black.

\- One of the strings she pulled works for the national quirk registry and gives her a new identity as someone with a cooling quirk.

\- A few months into her new life, she comes home from her new job to find a burglar in her house.

\- Scared, she freezes for a moment before he attacks her with a sharp spike coming out of his fist. 

\- In a split-second decision, she impales him with a large icicle.

\- At first she's horrified, but then she realizes that killing gave her a feeling of power and control that was missing the entire time she was involved with Endeavor.

\- She keeps killing after that. 

\- Mostly muggers and other lowlifes.

\- Since she never gets any mental help, this becomes her coping mechanism for the trauma that sticks with her from Endeavor's abuse.

\- When she goes over about a month without killing someone, she starts having panic attacks and increased nightmares

\- She's kind of messed up, but she's good at seeming normal to most people

-In the future-

\- Shoto still refuses to use his fire because Endeavor was the reason his mom ran away.

\- Rei meets up with Dabi

\- they recognize each other, and emotions happen

\- She joins the league of villians, and is basically the team mom.

\- She and Dabi eventually face off against Endeavor in the most climactic scene of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously, just imagine Rei as the team mom of the LoV.


	4. Plastic Man Au

After getting yelled at by Bakugou after the sludge villain incident, Izuku gets angry for a split second and says something that plays on Bakugou's anxieties.

\- Bakugou is not pleased.

\- He chases Izuku into a warehouse full of strange chemicals

\- Izuku hides behind a rack of glass jars of chemicals in a room full of more racks of the same nature.

\- Bakugou, not knowing this, sets off an explosion that makes all the racks crash into each other in a domino effect.

\- Izuku gets trapped under a metal rack and pile of shattered glass, unable to call for help and with fresh wounds exposed to dangerous chemicals.

\- He just lays there for a while, wondering if this is how it all ends. Him useless, and slowly drowning in a puddle of strange chemicals because it's getting harder to keep his head lifted out of it.

\- Izuku succumbs to sleep with the odd feeling that he's melting.

\- A few hours later, he wakes up a few feet away from the pile-up with his body and clothing intact.

\- He goes home in a bit of a daze.

\- Over the next few weeks, he discovers that something just isn't right with him.

\- He seems to become just slightly shorter when he feels especially insecure

\- He can't see his pores even with his mom's makeup mirror

\- His hair seems oddly... shiny???

\- No way should anyone's teeth be as white as his are right now without excessive amounts of bleach.

\- He seems to be able to reach things he really shouldn't be able to 

\- He eventually discovers his powers while escaping from Bakugou by sliding under a locked door 

\- Thankfully, Bakugou isn't looking at him at the moment, and just thinks Izuku cheated somehow.

\- After freaking out a bit, Izuku goes to Dagobah beach to test his abilities in public.

\- He has all of the abilities of DC's plastic man (who doesn't exist in this universe)

\- He can shapeshift right off the bat, but his color palette is limited to black, red, white, green, and flesh tone.

\- His form gets scarier when he's angry (Fangs, paler skin, claws, added height) but Izuku doesn't get angry often, so it isn't much of an issue until it suddenly is.

\- His skin and hair (and original outfit) have a slightly plastic texture to them, giving him a bit of a Ken doll motif.

\- If he's set on fire, he doesn't burn. 

\- He instead melts like an action figure placed on a radiator and it takes a few minutes for him to re-form.

\- It's incredibly creepy to watch.

\- Izuku gets his "quirk" (he thinks it's a quirk until he's proven otherwise) registered as Plastic Physiology and reveals it to the class by changing the color of his hair and clothes.

\- When Bakugou yells that it's lame that all he can do is change a few colors, Izuku gathers up all his courage and stretches his arm across multiple rows of seats to place a hand over Bakugou's mouth

\- Izuku tries to process suddenly being part of society's upper class after ten years of being an untouchable.

\- From this, he discovers that mental meltdowns also cause him to melt slightly.

\- His classmates bug him to constantly change hair colors and styles.

\- Izuku doesn't mind doing this, as it's good practice and at least people are talking to him without bullying him now

\- It sort of becomes a habit for him to have a new hairstyle every day

-In the future-

\- All Might nearly has a heart attack after seeing Izuku with short white hair and finds it necessary to question him on his parentage

\- Iida assumes that the nickname "Deku" had to do with Izuku being made out of plastic like a doll.

\- Midnight makes an inappropriate *** doll joke about him during the sports festival, which Izuku has a bit of a mental crisis about and is very much not amused by.

\- Shinsou's attack has no effect because Izuku technically doesn't have a brain now (Look Plastic Man up on wikipedia if you don't believe me).

\- When Shouto uses his fire, the audience goes quiet for a moment because holy heck, Izuku just started melting.

\- Izuku's still able to fight for a while though

\- In the future-


	5. Light As A Feather

A slumber party happens in the dorms, and one of the games is "Light as a feather, stiff as a board".

\- Izuku's chosen to play the corpse because he's smol

\- Todoroki is the one to tell the death story

\- Everyone's freaks out to hear such a morbid story told with such a flat voice.

\- Izuku freaks out because the story actually does sound like a way he'd get himself offed.

\- When everyone lifts Izuku, he rises...

\- Then keeps rising

\- Turns out, he activated Float somehow.

\- The whole dorm freaks

\- It takes a large amount of time for Izuku to convince everyone that he's not possessed

\- All Might gets nostalgic because Nana loved playing ghost-themed pranks with her quirk

\- Izuku figures that this is why Float activated outside of a battle situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a well-written story with ghost! Nana Shimura, I recommend "Yurei No Eiyu" by ConstellationCatt. It's got proper spelling, engaging plot, and character growth for the explosive pomeranian! Totally worth the read.


	6. Epiphany

Not an actual story idea, but I just had the epiphany that All Might is a callback to the white rabbit from Alice In Wonderland.

\- He has a rabbit aesthetic

\- He's constantly running out of time

\- The clock is literally ticking down on his life

Do what you will with this information. Maybe it could be part of a villain's speech or something.


	7. The Hero Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazbin Hotel Crossover
> 
> Takes place before the hotel

After the second sludge villain attack, Bakugou says what he did in canon, with the addition of one sentence that changes everything.

-"You should have taken my advice".

-Izuku runs straight home, missing his encounter with All Might.

-He doesn't want to take Bakugou's advice at first. After all, even if his life is terrible, he still can draw some joy out of his day-to-day life.

-...even though most of the things he enjoyed about life had to do with heroes, which All Might just said he can't be.

\- He also has his mom to live for, and that's nothing to sneeze at.

-When Izuku gets home, he overhears his mom talk on the phone to Mitsuki about how her boss is considering firing her for having a quirkless son, and about how she doesn't know what to do now.

-Izuku heads for the roof of their apartment complex before he's able to hear Inko resolving that it doesn't matter what people think about her son, she'll just find another employer who isn't quirkist if that's what it takes.

-Izuku isn't quite depressed, but he really isn't in the best state of mind considering the day he just had, and convinces himself that the world could only ever draw suffering from his existence, the most heroic thing to do would be to rid the world of himself.

-Izuku lets himself fall backwards off the roof, grasping at stars he'd never been able to reach.

-Next thing he knows, he's in Pentagram city.

-He's a doll demon with green button eyes, snow white skin, retractable metal claws that can function as sewing needles, and a Glasgow grin stitched up with black threads.

-He also seems to have one of his notebooks, but it's a bit thicker than his normal notebooks are, and has a much fancier binding.

-He's freaky-looking, but also incredibly adorable, especially compared to most things in hell.

-Because he's disoriented and still slightly naive, he's easily captured by some of Valentino's cronies who are scouting drop points for attractive-yet-weak new demons to use as merchandise.

-Before he can be herded into a truck, Alastor swoops in and massacres the cronies for being too close to his territory

-When he sees Izuku, he's like, "A smiling voodoo doll! This fits with my aesthetic!"

-Thus Alastor begins interrogating in his own scary and hyperactive way an extremely confused and scared Izuku.

-After a few minutes of this, Izuku finds out that the massacred demons will eventually heal and thus gets over enough of his fear to begin a mumble rant on Alastor's abilities.

-Alastor is able to discern what he's saying, and decides that Izuku's too interesting and potentially useful not to keep for himself.

-Alastor just freaking picks up Izuku and slings him over his shoulder before teleporting to his base of operations.

-Alastor leaves Izuku in a spare bedroom and offers him the possibility of a deal for protection like the ones he makes with the denizens of his territory if the doll demon proves himself useful enough.

-Izuku eventually falls asleep with the weight of his decision to jump pressing down on him

-Izuku wakes up in a puddle of dried blood outside his apartment complex.

-He spends the whole day wondering what exactly had happened.

-In the evening, he starts hearing strange noises on the very edge of what he's able to hear.

-When he goes to sleep, he wakes up back in hell.

-The strange noises he'd been hearing were from Alastor trying to wake him up with an air horn.

-Not quite grasping the concept of it being a good idea to keep one's more unusual abilities hidden, Izuku explains to Alastor how he woke up on Earth.

-To test this, Alastor makes Izuku memorize the first half of a summoning circle before knocking him out.

-Izuku wakes up on earth and draws the incomplete summoning circle while reciting the proper incantations, then goes back to sleep.

-The circle succeeds in alerting Alastor to the fact that someone was trying to summon him, so he believes Izuku.

-Eventually, Izuku ends up making a deal with Alastor.

-In return for being taught how to use combative magic and to fight capably enough to become a hero on Earth, Izuku will serve Alastor as a mercenary/servant/tactician until he dies, or if he doesn't die for whatever reason, until he turns 120.

-In the future-

-Izuku will at first be kind of like an exciting new toy for Alastor to play with, but the doll demon will eventually grow on Alastor, especially after a fight with Vox where Izuku doesn't look down on Alastor for losing to the TV demon, and eventually reaches the point where their relationship is akin to that of a senile trigger-happy grandfather and his adoring yet slightly unstable grandson.

-It's gonna be a regular occurrence for demons to manhandle Izuku like a toy, and Izuku eventually gets used to it and just goes limp whenever somebody picks him up without any obvious bad intentions toward him.

-The "demon name" Izuku chooses is Deku, because demon names usually reflect regrets demons had in their life.

-Izuku is even more ok with getting injured as he constantly has to regenerate from wounds in hell

-He and Alastor have one "training game" Al made up where Izuku watches and helps him cook, but also has to dodge the knives Alastor tries to stab him with.

-Alastor helps to give Izuku confidence in a number of ways, such as letting him talk on his radio show sometimes, praising him for particularly good strategies, and generally treating Izuku like someone who has value.

-Alastor also decides what Izuku wears, and it looks like the standard villain deku outfit except that the vest and shoes are dark red.

-The events of the pilot of Habin Hotel happen that January, and Izuku is given a shift as a security guard.

-Charlie and Izuku get along very well, and even earns Vaggie's trust.

-Izuku makes a name for himself in hell through helping take down a few Overlords including Valentino and Velvet, and eventually gets the title of the Hero Demon.

-Izuku's abilities-

-Has claws that he can manipulate to be anything between short and blunt, or four inches long and sharp as diamond scalpels.

-His skin is tough enough that even Alastor's claws can't pierce it. Alastor has to use a special knife to train Izuku.

-Izuku's claws are able to pierce his own skin

-His blood is black and can be used as ink, so when Izuku doesn't have a pen nearby, he just pierces his palm and uses the blood as ink to write in his notebook.

-Speaking of his notebook, the one he has in hell is an extension of himself like Alastor's microphone is of him, and contains an infinite number of pages while being only legible to himself and those he allows to read it.

-Alastor is always able to read it, though, because of the deal Izuku made with him.

-The notebook opens to the exact page Izuku wants it to, and has a number of other undiscovered powers. 

-Because he's a doll demon, Izuku's an insanely good contortionist. He can even do stuff like whipping his head around 180 degrees. Alastor takes advantage of this by stuffing Izuku into small spaces for the boy to spy on people from.

-Izuku learns from Alastor how to summon the tentacle monster from another dimension, but can't open nearly as large or as many portals and the deer demon can, and feels exhausted after using that ability too many times.

-Alastor also teaches Izuku capoiera, because you can't convince me that Alastor doesn't know the lethal martial art that is also a dance.

-A few months after Alastor makes the deal with Izuku, the greenette wakes up on Earth one morning just to collapse in the hallway of his school, unable to move because his body picked that moment to make itself more like its demon counterpart. Over the next few days, Izuku gains the claws, tough skin, and flexibility he had in his demon form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few more story arc ideas for this one, but I decided that it would be too constricting for anyone who wanted to write it.


	8. Actor Au

After the whole sludge villain incident, All Might decides not to give Izuku One For All because he's too reckless and has the potential to get as injured as he was.

-Izuku just kind of drifts for a few weeks, building up a lot of frustration at the world in general but still being too kind and self-deprecating to lash out against it.

-On his way home one day, he sees a sign advertising an open audition for the role of a villain for a movie being made by some b-list studio.

-Izuku knows that nobody really hires quirkless people for things like this, and that he's probably not very good at acting, but his school life isn't getting any better and it may be less painful to pretend to be somebody else for once, so he decides to audition.

-The movie is apparently about a hero student who has to fight against a villain who went to the same middle school as him and wanted to be a hero like he did, but never managed to get into a hero school and thus became a sociopathic Joker-type villain.

-While standing on line, the aspiring actors including Izuku are told that they have to give a monologue as the villain to his old friend the hero student, and show the sheer bitterness that the former has toward the latter.

-Izuku can't help but imagine himself as the villain and Bakugou as the hero.

-When he's called to audition, he stutters at first like he always does, but he pretends it's because he's the villain whose base has been discovered by the hero student.

-He keeps it generic at first, but as he continues talking he eventually segues into an emotionally charged rant against Bakugou.

-He talks to an imagined Bakugou about all the things he both likes and absolutely hates about him, and about how unfair it is that one of them got the chance to be something great, to do amazing things for the world, while the other got to wallow in the dirt and be treated like trash.

-At one point he starts shedding tears, but he doesn't actually notice at that point and it just adds to his performance.

-When the time for his audition ends, he snaps back to reality and mentally berates himself for ranting about his personal issues in front of complete strangers.

-A few days later, he gets a phone call saying that he got the part.

-It turns out that the original actor for the villain backed out at the last minute, and at this point the whole crew's desperate enough to accept whoever acts enough like the villain they were going for that they don't even care that he's quirkless.

-It helps that most of the crew is American and thus have a lot less cultural disgust of quirkless people instilled in them.

-Izuku spends the rest of the school year and all of summer acting the part of the villain who was crushed by society.

-He's surprisingly convincing.

-It helps that he's able to cry on command.

-Director: I thought that scene would take at least ten takes, but you got it in only two! How do you know how to fake having a burn as harsh as that one so well?  
Izuku: My best friend's given me a lot of experience! :D  
Director: D:

-He ends up singlehandedly turning what would have been a mediocre movie into the top-grossing movie of that year.

-Most movies about heroes in quirked society involve villain who are one-dimensional at worst, and moderately developed psychopaths at best.

-But Izuku was able to portray a villain that had the audience both afraid of him and crying for him, and was eerily relatable to a lot of people with less desirable quirks.

-Izuku ends up not going to high school and becomes a full-time, very succesful actor.

-possible future scenarios-

-Bakugou confronts Izuku on how the greenette seemed to almost be talking to him in the monologue scenes.

-The LOV kidnaps Izuku because he played such a convincing villain that they believe him to want to be one.

-U.A. asks him to give a couple of classes on how to pretend to be a villain to hero course students so that they can learn to go undercover when needed.


	9. Magical boy Au

All Might loses track of Izuku after the second sludge villain incident, and because he's a bit of a derp brain, forgets that he can just ask his police officer friend to track him down until a few weeks pass.

-By then it's too late.

-The day after the sludge villain incident, Izuku gets caught in a witch's lair and gets bailed out by a magical girl who, unlike Mami, doesn't really stick around afterward to make sure he's okay and foists him off to Kyubey after he shows up to collect her empty grief seed.

-While Izuku walks home from that traumatic incident, Kyubey perches on his shoulders and offers him the deal to become a magical boy.

-It turns out that only quirkless people can become one, and since so few quirkless people live to the proper age and meet the specifics for this particular deal,

-The ranks of magical people are around 3% male.

-So Izuku is able to become a magical boy if he accepts Kyubey's deal.

-Izuku, because he's Izuku, asks a million questions and ends up finding about the rougher parts of the agreement-the high death rate, the soul transfer, the whole "becoming a witch" thing, etc.

-He still accepts the deal

-His wish is to live for 50 more years as a human in order to become a hero, without his soul gem breaking before that point no matter how dark it becomes.

-Izuku's magical boy outfit is comprised of a bright green collared shirt under a black vest with almost comically oversized silver buttons, complete with black dress pants, eye-popping red dress shoes and bowtie and cartoonish white gloves

-Even though he wouldn't know how to tie the bowtie if he ever took it off, he still has it as a part of his outfit

-He basically looks like he's dressed in doll clothes

-Despite his outfit's dressy appearance, it's still structurally suitable for hero work and other kinds of combat.

-His weapon is an indestructable spiral notebook with infinite pages

-If he writes down the name and description of somebody's quirk in the notebook, he's able to copy it to an extent

-The more specifics he has, the better he can use the quirk.

-A few drawbacks are that he can tend to get a bit confused if he uses one person's quirk for too long without a break, almost like his brain is trying to be someone else's.

-And if he uses multiple people's quirks, he can get dizzy and even have headaches if he uses too many at the same time

-He can also become a lot more open to suggestions coming from people he trusts if he truly maxes out. It's just easier for him to be a good little puppet than to think on his own once he gets this much quirk exhaustion.

-Since I'm bad at power scaling, I'll let you set the parameters for these drawbacks yourself

-So everything seems fine and dandy for Izuku, right? He has powers with more potential than most quirks, and he was smart enough to actually ask Kyubey some essential questions. He's going to have half a century to become the hero he's always dreamed of being.

-It isn't as great as it seems

-Kyubey knows exactly what he's doing.

-Izuku was smart enough to ask questions, but frankly, nobody else was. And throughout his fights with Witches, he will meet other doomed magical boys and girls, and learn exactly how lucky he was.

-Since he doesn't need to use grief seeds in order to survive, he lets others use the ones he earns, knowing that his soul gem will only break after fifty years have passed.

-He can't stop the grief seeds of his comrades from breaking after a point, either.

-So he's just accumulating more and more darkness in his soul gem, never cleaning it beacause he knows that doing so could steal from his friends' lifespans, and besides, it's not as if his soul gem doesn't really need to be cleaned when it can't kill him, right?

-He also accumulates a lot of grief through just being Midoriya Izuku the shounen protagonist who deals with a ton of stuff he really shouldn't have to, including villain attacks, kidnappings, a freaking war, etc.

-Not to mention All Might and the rest of the faculty suspect him of being involved with All For One in some way, although more people think he's a Nomu than a successor, if only because of the way his quirk can leave him open to suggestion.

-Kyubey was on a mission to make a new cataclysm-level witch, one perhaps even more devastating than Walpurgisnacht, in order to counteract the end of the loss of grief caused by the eventual extinction of quirkless people.

-When fifty years pass and Midoriya's tar black soul gem finally breaks, the world shall know the pain wrought by the warlock Faust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was just wondering what would happen if a magical girl wished for time as a magical girl, and this happened


End file.
